Hospital Romance
by Exquisiteshine
Summary: A young, handsome, talented doctor and a very determined nurse, is romance possible with them? The Alice Hospital is infected with a fatal disease that will make their lives much more exciting... Lovesickness
1. The alice hospital

Rainy days are coming.

Hello! I am up to another story. I really want to finish _**Offspring of the gods**_ before starting this story, but I can't help it. Oh well.

Chapter one - Mikan

"Mikan, wake up. It's your first day, you should not be late" is that Mom? Ah still early.

I hesitatingly open my eyes and take a small glance to my alarm clock, it says…

7:35 … I blink twice; my eyes might be playing tricks to me. Still 7:35.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Yes true, I really am in trouble. Gosh, I need to do my early morning as fast as possible.

Bathe-brush-dress up in 7 minutes, I broke my record. Yosha! Wait! This isn't the time to be celebrating. I need to hurry.

"Good Morning Mom" I cheerily greet my mom who is currently fixing the table. My eyes widen as I see the food that is prepared just for me, oh and for dad. Pancakes! I love these. Mom looks so pleased when she sees my reaction. Am I really that obvious?

"Where's dad?" I just noticed that Dad is missing in the dining table, he usually is the earliest.

"He already left; he has a very important client to meet early in the morning" Mom replied. Lawyers sure have it hard.

"Your pancakes are still the best"

Sorry for blabbering so much, I haven't even introduced myself. Hehe. I am Sakura Mikan. I currently am rushing so that I won't be late for my first day of work. My mom and dad are both lawyers. Me? No, Law is not for me. My mom and dad sure looked so surprised during that time when I declared that I won't be taking law. I am currently 22 years old, still young ^_^. I love strawberries and tangerines, my favourite color is black. And I really love to swim.

"Mom! I need to go bye" I said to my mom as I rush in the garage and went there to get my baby. He's so cute, I mean my bike. This blue coloured motorcycle caught my attention the first time I saw it. I worked part time job in Starbucks just for this.

I still have 10 minutes before the designated time to meet the head for some work briefing. Oh wait. I'm wearing skirt… pencil , I'm not used in this.

Good thing I was able to reach the place within 7 minutes. 100kph, I sure am in a hurry, the police might be looking for me anytime. 7:57 a.m. I released a heavy sigh and went straight to the office.

All that's in my mind is to make a good impression to the boss and that is not to be late in my first day of – Ouch. I just bumped into…a person?.

"Watch where you are going" a voice says, most likely, from the person that I just bumped into, male?. I looked up to him just said my apology and went to the office. I really want to throw that person in the nearby garbage bin due to his arrogant attitude.

7:59. Oh good, I was able to make it.

"Sakura Mikan-san?" I hear a voice calls me. My butt reflexively removes itself from the chair. I am feeling nervous, what if I did not make a good impression. Oh no.

"Welcome to Alice Hospital! I am Narumi the head nurse. It's a pleasure for us to have you here." A man? Wait a woman? I am pretty sure he is a man but he is wearing a nurse cap.

"Oh, I am a man, this is just a plain ol' hobby of mine." He sure is a mind reader. Narumi senpai sure is kind.

"Gomene.. eto, Arigato Narumi-senpai!, I'll do my best here" I really am excited to start my work. To be a nurse is my dream ever since I was a kid. Even though my parents are lawyers, I really didn't have any interest in that field. Am I too weird?

Alice Hospital, this hospital is known in the whole Japan as the best hospital. It is a dream come true for every nurse to work in here. I really am here… Alice hospital.

…

"Tennouji-san, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine"

"Let me check your blood pressure. Hmmm. It's normal"

"How many times have you excreted solid waste for today"

"2"

"Let me change your dextrose ok?... There, Thanks Tennouji-san, I'll take my leave"

Sigh. This is fun, but tiring. My shift will almost end today, better be going to the nurse station already.

"Sakura-san! Your shift is almost over, you want to hang out?" Umenomiya Anna, she is a very nice co-worker, we are assigned here in the surgical ward. She is one of my first friends here in Alice Hospital.

"Oh yeah! I know a nice café nearby" Ogasawara Nonoko, She is Umenomiya's sister, as kind as Umenomiya is but she is kind of timid.

"Sure" It's so nice to have friends in my first day. I am so happy.

"Nonoko look, it's Hyuuga-sensei" Umenomiya says as she elbowed her sister. Who is this Hyuuga-sensei?

"AH! Hyuuga-sensei, He is just too handsome" Ogasawara-san says looking at direction where Umenomiya is looking. Curiously, I look into the direction where they were looking at. There was this doctor that has sparkling azure hair and blood red crimson eyes. I can't see anything special to him, except that he is wearing a white coat. Scratch that, all doctors are wearing white coat, that is kind of special since there are only few doctors around right?

Oh and he is talking to this nurse named Shouda Sumire. Her face is as red as apple I swear.

"What's so good about him?" I asked the two of them. They looked at me and blinked their eyes twice.

"You don't know him?" They chorus. They really are twins.

"Hyuuga-sensei, no, Hyuuga-sama perfect looks, toned body, smart, really smart, the son of the part owners of Alice Hospital. Looks, Money, Status, He got everything Mikan." Anna says in lecturing mode.

"And the top most of it, He is single. It is a mystery who his past girlfriends are, but there is a rumour that he does not have a single girlfriend at all." Ogasawara says and squeals after the sentence.

"His girlfriend is sure lucky, don't you think?" Umenomiya-san says.

I nodded in agreement. Woah, I never knew that these guys exist in the real world, I thought that guy only exist in Manga like Irie Naoki or Takumi Usui. But those kind of guys aren't my type, they are too perfect, it makes me want to puke.

"Look at the time. Let's go" I said and the two nodded in agreement.

We went to this store named Star Pastries. Everything looks so delicious, from cakes to frappes to doughnuts to chocolates. My mind is drooling over the menu, I want to order everything. Money… :'( oh well.

Strawberry crème frappe and choco sprinkled vanilla doughnut, they are finally in my hands, oh, it looks so yummy. Umenomiya and Ogasawara are waiting for me on our table.

Oops. Clumsiness, why are you doing this to me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry" I say as I stare at my strawberry crème frappe that is now at a person's shirt.

"you again." The stranger says. That statement caught my attention; I reflexively look up to the strangers face. Red eyes, they sure are very rare, so far from all the people that I saw in my whole life, only the almost perfect doctor has those eyes.

Wait, he is that doctor! Nats-what? Nuts Huge? His name is that, Huge Nuts.

"I really am sorry, wait ? Me again?" What did I do to this person before? I wouldn't like to associate myself to him, seriously.

"Is this your way to get my attention?" he says. What? No way. I do not even know him. What is he some kind of celebrity or something for me to want his attention, this arrogant jerk. I sent him an ominous glare. He is such a – argh.

"You arrogant-"  
"Don't get on my way anymore" He damn freaking cut my sentence. What the? Gosh I despise that Huge Nuts. And he left the café with my strawberry crème frappe. I should be the one who is angry, that is my strawberry crème frappe. That frappe was expensive.

"Sakura-san, what took you so long?" Umenomiya asks as she looks at my half empty strawberry crème frappe.

"Let me guess, you bumped at some person, and spilled your strawberry crème frappe at that person's shirt?" Ogasawara says nonchalantly. She is sure a genius.

"Oh! That's right, nice guess. I bumped to that doctor you were talking about earlier. His name is Huge Nuts." I say as I sip what's left from my strawberry crème frappe. The two of them look quite surprised. Yes, they are surprised.

"Huge Nuts? That is hilarious" Ogasawara-san says with a hearty laugh. What's funny with that?

"You named the Hyuuga Natsume, 'Huge Nuts'? You really are something Sakura-san."

Oh, haha he was Hyuuga Natsume. Huge Nuts, close enough, I find Huge Nuts quite hilarious too.

"So, so what happened between you and Hyuuga-sama?" Umenomiya san says with press like eyes; that didn't fail to make me sweat drop.

"I bumped at him and threw half of my precious strawberry crème frappe at him. He threw some arrogant words at me like 'is this your way to get my attention?' He is one hell of a jerk." I rant to them. What do they find good in that jerk?

"He is cool in that way. Everyone in the Alice Hospital respects him a lot because he really is a good doctor and talented and handsome kyaa~" Umenomiya-san's fangirling sure is cute. Haha.

That reminds me, why did he say 'you again'? …

…

…

Oh, he is that person, the person that I bumped into earlier this morning. Fate sure is playing some kind of tricky tricks to me.


	2. The doctor is my

**READ THIS NEW CHAPTER TWO**

**This is whole lot different than the former chapter two. **

Omg, I'm so sorry about Huge Nuts. I really didn't mean for it to have another meaning, now that I have thought about it, it sure makes me think… haha yeah. Sorry.

And thanks to rEdwOlF19'Naruto I've revised chapter two, I have reread it and yes, just as you said, everything went so fast. I really changed heck a lot of it. I hope it's better than former chapter 2, hope you guys like this .

**Chapter 2 – The doctor is my -****  
**  
"Ohayo Minna" Sakura Mikan cheerfully says as she entered the nurse station of the surgical ward in the Alice Hospital, the most prestigious hospital in Japan. Mikan being her not usual self sits on her chair without her foolish grin but with cloudy eyes. The other nurses look at the gloomy nurse, noticing the dark atmosphere shrouded around others couldn't help noticing it, Mikan is like an open book to everyone.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan" Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko greeted Mikan, very much aware of her mood and the many things she has been thinking these past few days. Nonoko, Anna, and Mikan are now very close after two months of being together in the Alice Hospital. Though Mikan has many friends around, even the janitors, security guards, electricians, okay almost everyone in the hospital are her friends, but Nonoko and Anna are very special to her, since they have so many similarities and those two can see Mikan like an open picture book, much more easier understandable than an open book

Nonoko and Anna perfectly know the cause of Mikan's problems. The three of them went to the nearby café few weeks ago. Mikan became friends of one of the waitresses in the café, Ishikawa Matsumoto. Mikan and Matsumoto talked about many things until it landed to a point where Mikan asked where Matsumoto lives and she found out that she is taking care of herself alone. Mikan thought how wonderful it is to live alone. And as the days passed, some kind of waves pushed Mikan to think 'I want to live alone too'. Most of the women of her age live away from her parents or they are married. She wants to face life's challenges and to not depend much on others. It's not that much of a problem for Mikan, since she has her salary and it is enough to support her living expenses as well as her apartment.

So what's her problem now? Mikan doesn't know how to say it to her parents. She has been living with them for 22 years and she knows her mother and father wouldn't want her to move away since her brother lives away too and the two of them are going to be alone together. But isn't it their gain if she leaves the house.

"Oh, Ohayo Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan" Mikan took 30 seconds before realizing that her friends greeted her. Mikan fondled her pen and finally puts it back to her pocket. Mikan never failed to give them a warm smile even if she got problems running into her head.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Anna asks with an obvious worried look plastered on her face. Mikan being the sensitive girl when it comes to her friends' emotions, plastered her widest grin she can ever make and said "I'm alright". But of course, Anna can see through her much more than how can Mikan see through her emotions. Anna clearly knows that Mikan does not want her to worry, but Anna can't help it. Mikan being gloomy is sure a rare sight to be seen and because of this the Nurse station is quiet all day.

"Hey, you look dead" Hyuuga Natsume says to Mikan as he gets some papers from the nurse station. Mikan's shift is over, and Anna and Nonoko invited her out in the purpose of cheering her up, not that Mikan is well aware of that.

"Thanks" Mikan says monotonously, gazing afar and handing Natsume the requested paper lifelessly. Natsume sure sensed that there is something that is not quite right, he was expecting "You look like a decaying corpse" from her. Natsume eyed her suspiciously and softly hits her head with the pile of papers she had given him. "Cheer up idiotic nurse" And with that Hyuuga Natsume left Mikan fixing her dishevelled hair caused by the doctor.

"Mikan-chan, I should've been the one who was guarding the station. A once in a life time chance to talk to Hyuuga-sensei" Nonoko squealed with a hint of joke, knowing Mikan wouldn't take her seriously. Mikan sighed and went to the shelf where she got the folder where the papers that the doctor wanted were placed before.

"Sakura, your shift is over, go away" Koizumi Luna, the head nurse of the surgical ward, snarled at Mikan while intensely looking at her newly manicured red nails, blowing them like it has been painted on her nails a few minutes ago. Nonoko glared at Luna knowing why Mikan is being treated like that by the head nurse. Hyuuga-sensei has been giving quite special attention to Mikan these past few weeks, not that Mikan is trying hard to get to his skin and Luna is just madly furious with Mikan because of jealousy. According to Anna, Luna only got that position as head nurse since she seduced the hospital director. But looking at Luna, Anna's theory doesn't seem so wrong. All she did in the Hospital is ordering around the nurses and trying to get Hyuuga-sensei's attention but failed miserably at it.

"I'm just about to leave Luna-senpai" Mikan replies with a smile on her face, even though knowing that Luna hates her. Even though Luna treats her badly, Mikan has large respect on her since she is a rank above her, and Mikan doesn't want to be kicked out of the hospital.

The trio went to switch their clothes since going to a mall in nurse uniform doesn't seem a nice idea. Mikan gladly smiled at herself, happy that she bought extra clothes, but still the thought of her parents crossed her mind again and the smile turned into a straight line.

The three of them went shopping and had a great time; Mikan's problems were removed from her shoulders temporarily. They went to the clothing store; Anna and Nonoko look so excited, since clothes are the most important thing in the world for them. Mikan happily watches her two friends go gaga to the latest designer clothes and fits them.

"Does this dress look nice Mikan?" Anna asks after coming out of the changing room, wearing an orange halter top dress with gold belt. Mikan looks at her with wide eyes and gives her a thumbs up.

"It's perfect for you Anna-chan" Mikan says.

"Then I'll buy this one" Anna happily hops back into the changing room to change back to her casual clothes.

Nonoko pulled Mikan apart from her seat that she has been sitting for 30 minutes that it seems like she had fallen in love with it. Mikan gave Nonoko a surprised look as she shoves Mikan into the changing room. Nonoko then drops a yellow sundress with a black 2 inch belt around.

"Change to that Mikan" Nonoko says with a giggle.

After a few minutes Mikan came out from the changing room, wearing the dress that Nonoko had given her. Nonoko and Anna gaped at her, no they were not lesbians. Mikan looks stunning in that yellow dress. The two of them clap in amusement and grin widely at Mikan.

"I really am a genius sister" Nonoko nudged Anna.

Mikan doesn't believe the two of them, and Anna and Nonoko actually sensed that. Anna grabbed Mikan's shoulder and forced her to face a mirror.

"Look at you Mikan, you changed a lot just after you changed into that dress" Anna giggled. "Have confidence in yourself, believe yourself, and do whatever you want. You are not the baby that your parents have taken care for about 20 years ago." Anna continues with a smile.

"Nice speech you have there" Nonoko teased.

"Are you sick Anna?" Mikan says riding with Nonoko. And the three of them burst laughing.

Mikan was about to pay for the dress and stuck her wallet out. Not that Mikan is aware of, a semi-circle thing drops from her wallet just before she took the bag of the dress she just purchased.

"Mikan-chan, is this yours?" Nonoko says, picking up a wooden thing from the ground that looks like a bird's head. Mikan turned back at Nonoko that is holding the thing. Mikan's eyes widen, how can she be careless for dropping such an important thing.

"Yes it's mine, thanks Nonoko, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost that." Mikan says as Nonoko handed her precious thing. Mikan looks at it for a few seconds, a child's voice lingers into her ears as she looks at the thing.

'_To be able to help somebody like this feels nice don't you think? Nurse… Being a nurse suits you well' _a little boy's voice echoes in her mind like a broken cd. The precious thing on her hands is a memento from her childhood friend, a half of a wooden mocking jay pendant. Mikan smiles at the broken pendant and puts it back to her wallet, securing it in the case where it had zipper to make sure it won't fall off again. That statement of the little boy about her age during those years had helped her during her nursing years. That statement served as an inspiration in the days, exams and struggles in her university. And uptil now, she still holds into the words of her childhood friend like it is a precious gold, wishing that it'll help her in her struggles in the hospital.

Mikan is grinning like an idiot and finally snapped back into reality. Nonoko and Anna are slightly worried about her but Mikan shrugged them off.

"I have made my resolve" Mikan says after turning to Anna and Nonoko with a determined smile on her face. Her two friends can't help but to smile back at her.

…

The dinner of Sakura household sure looks depressing. Mikan has been fidgeting for a while in her chair.

"You have something to say dear?" Yuka says to Mikan with motherly tone in her face. Mikan flinched for a second but remained her composure.

"Mom, Dad I want to live alone" Mikan declares. It seems like time was frozen in the Sakura Household. Muchi, the cat stopped halfway from yawning, Chichiro-obasan (maid) stares at Mikan not noticing that the glass that she has been pouting juice is now overflowing, Yuka stopped from slicing her tenderloin while Izumi looks like he was in the verge of choking. The glass that Izumi was holding a while ago was now in the floor, and it's not A glass anymore, it became 'glasses'.

"I've been thinking about this for the past few months and I already found a place, I've prepared almost everything. All that I need now is your permission" Mikan say in one breath, the anxiousness inside her is churning in her stomach after seeing everyone's expressions. Mikan felt guilty about it. Everyone still is frozen and Mikan snapped her finger.

"Sure" Izumi says, he is the one who snapped back into reality first and everything is like a chain reaction and time moved again. Chichiro cleans the table and picks the broken shards of glass from the floor, and Muchi cuddled himself in the carpet trying to get the best comfort he could get.

"Wait dad, I really want to live alon- What? SURE?" Mikan heard "No" but then things processed into her mind. Her eyes widen and her grin reached her ears, like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Dear, I know that you will be separated from us one day, your dad and I have been discussing this already." Yuka says gaining her composure after swallowing her slice of tenderloin. Yuka and Izumi sensed their daughter's happiness and smiled at each other. Their daughter is like a picture, much easier to understand than a picture book.

"really? Yatta! Thanks mom, dad." Mikan can't help but to jump in happiness. The dinner went on and the gloomy atmosphere was taken over by the happiness in the Sakura households even if this might be one of the last consecutive dinners where the four of them eats together.

…

Mikan was canvasing many apartments near the Alice hospital, and one sure caught her eyes. This certain apartment is just three blocks from the alice hospital, 40-minute drive from her house. Everything is just perfect for Mikan. The best part that she likes about that apartment is the soft bed, a bed that can give her comfort her after a day's work. The monthly payment is not that hard for her pocket.

Anna and Nonoko are so happy for her friend and decided to have a girls sleep over soon in Mikan's apartment. Mikan have been negotiating with the apartment owner. She happily spends her day packing her stuff, because she got one best rooms, nearest to the stairs going down the apartment just in the second floor since the person living in the house just left last week.

Mikan's parent's seems to like her new little apartment, and can't help but to smile at their growing daughter. They didn't hire movers due to Mikan's request, and the apartment is actually fully furnished so there is no need for things but her stuff to be moved.

The day for Mikan to move actually came pretty fast. Izumi is teary eyed at her daughter and Yuka looks at Mikan with her motherly gaze. They three of them is just outside Mikan's apartment, Mikan's motorcycle went first into the apartment's garage.

"Dear, always wash your dishes after eating, cook for yourself do not eat much take-outs ok? When you get sick don't hesitate to call us. If you need money we are always there. If someone bullies you, just kick that person and punch him/her to his/her face." Yuka says in one breath while hugging her daughter.

"If you have a boyfriend, tell us immediately so that I can teach him a lesson" Izumi says patting Yuka and taking her place in her daughter's arms.

"Haha that is quite impossible dad, I think you'll need an arrange marriage for me." Mikan says jokingly.

"I'll miss the house" Mikan says with a smile and bids her Mom and Dad goodbye.

Yuka and Izumi quite understand that they shouldn't visit their daughter much even though the place is somewhat near from the house.

"She really had grown up, I thought she was a spoiled kid" Yuka says to Izumi.

"She's just like you" Izumi says, not lifting his eyes away from the road and gave Yuka a smile without facing her. Yuka smiled back knowing that precious smile of his husband is directed towards her.

…

Mikan just woke up from her little nap. It's about time for a snack so she decided to cook pancakes for herself.

Mikan managed to fix the apartment the way she likes it. She smiles at her family picture as she gently laid it into her desk, that family picture is the last thing that is out of place. Once that lies there, she lets herself lie comfortable in her soft bed and drifts to sleep for a few hours.

"It's just 5pm, just in time for me to greet my neighbours" Mikan says while flipping the pancake she decided to cook after finding out that she is actually hungry. She took a quick bath and wear casual clothes, casual enough to be presentable to her new neighbours.

She opened her kitchen cupboard and of earl grey tea beheld her sight. Earl Grey tea is Mikan's favourite since she was a child. Her grandmother lets her taste a sip and she got a liking at it immediately. Her grandma says this tea is very relaxing and has many benefits. Good thing she bought a lot because she hadn't really thought of giving the neighbours a present, she just found out from Anna that it is customary when she called earlier to ask for her address.

She placed about 7 boxes of the tea on the table and went to a convenience store just in front of the apartment to buy some Japanese paper for gift wrapping. A black Honda CR-V went into the garage of the apartment. 'that car looks familiar, where have I seen that?' Mikan thought while looking at some juices in the refrigerator. Of course there are many Honda CR-Vs in the world; she should've seen one from the streets. Mikan went back to her apartment and wraps the boxes of tea in the Japanese paper and went outside.

'I am excited to make friends with them' Mikan thought happily as she knocks to the room beside her. A bag of the gifts hangs from her arm and a box occupies her hands.

She knocks at the door excitedly. Mikan was getting impatient since it has been two minutes and the door have no signs of movement yet. The thought of the neighbour not present in the room haven't crossed her mind. She knocks at the door again hoping that the person will finally open it.

"There is a doorbell you know" A husky voice that sound quite familiar to Mikan's ears said. Unbeknownst to Mikan there is actually a doorbell for each room and thanks to this neighbour she realized that hidden fact.

"Sorry about that. I am Sakura Mi-" Mikan started to say the speech that she was practicing a few minutes ago but was cut off when she looked into her neighbour's face. She dropped the boxed of her earl grey tea, leaving it motionless on the ground. The very surprised expression of Mikan surfaces in her face.

The neighbour's face looked quite surprised too. Mikan was left speeches and rooted in her spot. Yes as you guys have guessed that neighbour is no other than Hyuuga Natsume without wearing anything on top. Mikan's eyes widen in embarrassment she looks at the floor not wanting to see Natsume's eyes.

"Wear something on top sensei" Mikan, finally gaining the ability to speak said in a tone with a hint of annoyance. She casually picks the earl grey tea that has a potential energy in store on the ground.

"Is that how you greet someone, Sakura-san?" Natsume teased with slight smirk plastered in his face. Natsume sure looks sexy in his after bath look. His hair is somewhat wet and he smelled like men's cologne.

"Is that how you greet your visitors, going out topless like that?" Mikan rebutted back trying hard not to look at Natsume.

"It's your fault, I just got home and went in to take a bath, I finished it immediately because some idiot is knocking at the door even if there is a doorbell" Natsume says eyeing Mikan suspiciously, he noticed that she is carrying a bunch of presents and holding one that is for him. He deduced that this girl just have moved in a room in this apartment.

"I'm Sakura Mikan, I just moved into room 201 just next to your room. Hope we make good acquaintances. And this is a small token of appreciation I hope you'll like it. If you want more of that just knock on my door" Mikan says going on with her practiced 'speech' made especially for this room, ignoring Natsume's last statement and the fact that he is Hyuuga Natsume and the fact that they actually knew each other.

"Nice monologue, how long did you practice that?" Natsume asks Mikan with a raised eyebrow. Mikan's smile is shaking and amusement cannot hide from Natsume's face.

"Just a few minutes" Mikan replied quite honestly with a hint of arrogance, but not matching Natsume's arrogant tone.

"You really actually practiced that" Natsume teased with a smirk. Mikan's veins on forehead popped but continued her fake smile.

"Here is your present, hope you enjoy that." Mikan says not losing her face, she handed the box covered in blue Japanese paper to him. "Jerk" She continued glaring Natsume daggers but that glare looked like small puppy stare.

"Stalker"

"I didn't know about the fact that you live beside the room that I am renting, okay?"

"Hn"

"I guess I'll better be going, Nice meeting you neighbour-san." Mikan says wearing an angry façade. She doesn't want to cross ways to Natsume but fate sure is playing tricks with her. She walks away from Natsume's room to greet the other neighbours.

"Sakura-san, Polka dots are very childish you know, See you around." Natsume says and closes the door in his room.

"Polka dots?" Mikan asked to no particular person trying to process what that childish polka dots means.

"THAT PERVERTED ARROGANT BASTARD JERK!" Mikan frustratingly half shouted scared that she might disturbed the other inhabitants while stomping towards the other neighbour's room.

Natsume closes the door of his room and stares at the blue thing in his hands. He then heard Mikan's voice shouting out 'that perverted arrogant bastard jerk' he giggled at her reaction. He is quite sure that he is the supposedly subject in the phrase.

'That sure surprised me' Natsume thought as he lies in his bed and looks in the ceiling while holding the blue box in his hand. He decided to open it not caring if the wrapper is in shred for all that he cared.

He threw the box into the air and catches it smoothly as gravity pulls it down.

'Earl Grey tea?' he thought staring at the box, it says 10 servings. He smiled, not smirk, smiled at the box. 'This is so nostalgic' He pressed the box in his forehead and drifts off to wonderland.

The nurse and the doctor are now neighbours. Cool story bro.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you dear readers.


End file.
